dmmooverlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogier
W.I.P Introduction Ogier is a well known player of YGGDRASIL. He was one of the lucky two hundred who got the game early before it was officially released and one of the beta testers when the game was in development. He was also the most famous Heteromorph when the game first started and a prime target for player killing when the PKing started. Though it all however Ogier fought on and played the game till its last day of service. As a reward he was transported to The New World where his life began a new as a terrifying Vampire Lord. Appearance Ogier's character is humanoid, but does not look human. He has light blue skin and snow white hair. His eyes are a burning crimson. His body is covered from head to toe in toned muscles, and strange purple runes mark his chest and his right arm. He can commonly be seen walking around without a shirt. This is due to the strange purple marks on his chest which count as a shirt. He always wears his wrist guards, and his Japanese Clogs. He sometimes wears a eye patch and sometimes does not. Anyone with a keen eye can tell that his eye is not damaged due to the fact that he switches the eye patch around every now and then. He wears a pair of baggy pants that are tolled up to his knees, and he has three distinct katanas strapped around his waist. He can also be seen wearing a set of crusader armor, and a black pinstripe suit. Personality Ogier is undead, but he is also a vampire. Due to this factor Ogier's emotions are not regulated like other undead. He can express absolute rage, pleasure, and overwhelming joy. At the same time however he has a natural distaste for the living. For him however this manifest more as a pity rather than hatred. When Ogier first came to the world he realized that his emotions were, tampered with. He was not completely himself. Certain things that would have bothered him in real life had no effect on him now. This very fact made him uneasy. As a result Ogier made himself a code and has sworn to never break it. It does not matter how advantageous a situation would be or how much danger he is in, he has sword to the code till death. The first rule is that he will not kill, feed on, or abuse children. A child counts as anyone who is under the age of eighteen. However exceptions are made if that child is between the ages of sixteen and eighteen and are wielding a weapon to do harm to himself, someone he cares about, or another child. The lives of the innocent outweigh the lives of the corrupt. It is also in his first rule that he will not make deals, alley with, or assist anyone who kills, feeds on, or abuses children. He has also swore to protect any child in his eyesight that is in danger. He will assist any child he comes across to the best of his abilities if they are in distress, injured, or in grave danger. The second rules is that he will not feed on people in mass. He knows he has a desire to drink blood, due to his vampire state, and as a result he prefers to feed on other vampires. However when he is not feeding on his minions he has sworn to himself that he will not feed on the innocent. Only the corrupt and evil are free to be feed upon. When it comes to turning other people into vampires Ogier has sworn to only force it upon the corrupt and evil, and only change other people if they request it. If a person is about to die, but he needs some information out of them he can also turn them. However after he gains the information he must give them the option of being destroyed. Vamperisum should never be forced on anyone who is undeserving. The third rule is that he shall never kill without proper justification. This rule however only applies to races he that are sentient. Creatures that do not show higher level thinking are not protected by this rule. Justification for killing are as followed. The target threats to kill or seriously harm another person or a irreplaceable resource. Two the target threats to destroy the world or the environment. Three the target has slain a innocent in their past. Four the target has attacked the user or someone the user knows. Five the target enters into a duel with the user. Six the target abuses children. Seven The target sells slave. Anyone involved in slavery is auto marked to kill. Beyond his three rules Ogier acts out on his old world sense of morals. Before he performs a action he ask the question would he have done it before he became a vampire. If the answer is yes, he will. If not, then he will consider not doing it. Ogier has a strong love for nature and the adventures spirit of this world. He enjoys not knowing what is over the horizon and seeing the beauty of the world. He also enjoys fighting with his conclave and later his adventure group. In a effort to limit himself he fights with his magical powers. Abilities and Powers Job Class Active Skills #'Quick Step -' Allow warrior to quickly side step a attack. #'Quick Blade -' A skill that causes the warriors to vanish and then attack with seven super fast slashes. #'Uncanny Slash -'(3/Day) A sword slash so fast that it is almost instant #'Blade of Justice -' (7/ Day) Weapon does damage equal to the Negative Karma level of the target. Attacks bypasses armor and defenseive boosts. #'Counter Strike' - User counters a incoming attack and delivers one twice as hard #'Heart of the Sword'- (1/ Hour) Heart of the Sword is a sword skill that negates resistances to slash damage and armor defense. The skill delivers seven sword slashes all at once. However as a result Once the skill has been used it can not be used again for another hour. Nor can the user use any other Super tier skills for a hour. #'Dimensional Blade' - All attacks can strike on both the physical and Astral plane #'Radiant Dawn' - A Sword attack that can be charged. The attack releases a powerful sword beam that can be swung downward or stabbed forward like a lance. The Longer the charge the more powerful the attack. It is possible to reach full power immediately, but in order to do that the user must offer up 10% of there Health to do it. #'Disarming Strike V' - A powerful strike that will disarm all enemies below level 80 without fail even bypassing Immunity. Targets above level 80 have a high chance of being disarmed unless they have Immunity. #'Spell Perry' - (10/ Day) A skill that can knock back spells toward the caster. #'Second Wind'- (4/ Day) Instantly Regain All Stimina and increase attack speed by 50%. #'Knight Errant' - A skill that summons up a Armored White Horse #'Action Surge Level V' - Speed of Attacks increases 5X Normal Speed. # Karma Sense - A skill that allows the user to detect someones karma level and sense the location of opposite karma levels. #'Divine Smite' - A skill that makes all attacks do bonus damage equal to the absolute value of the target's negative Karma. #'Laying of Hands' - (10/ Day) A healing skill that can heal hp, curse disease, or remove status effects. The skill can only do one of its effects. The usefulness of the skill is equal to the karma level of the user. The skill does not work on the undead. # Aura of Protection - A spell that increases Magical Defense and Physical Defense for all allies in 30 foot radiance. #'Aura of Courage' - A spell that dispelled all mental status effects and gives the courage bonus to all allies with in 30 feet. Undead Race Traits *Biological Penalties' Resistance *Bludgeoning Vulnerability V *Critical Hit Immunity *Dark Vision *Death Immunity *Disease Immunity *Doubled Damage by Fire *Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary *Energy Drain Immunity *Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV *Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II *Mind-affecting Immunity *Necromancy Resistance *Paralysis Immunity *Physical Penalty Resistance *Poisoning Immunity *Recover by Negative Energy *Sleep Immunity Basic Vampire Race Traits * Fast Regeneration * Evileye of Temptation * Life Absorption * Create Lesser Race by Bloodsucking * Weapon Resistance * Ice-type Damage Resistance * Slow movement penalty during Sunlight * Vulnerability to Silver weapons (only lesser vampires) * Added damage by Positive Energy Soucouyant and NOSFERATU Vampire Traits *Half Fire Damage Weakness - (Soucouyant) Moves Fire damage from double to standard, but as a side effect Holy damage is twice as effective *Half Holy Damage Weakness - (Nosferatu) Holy Damage does standard double damage. Counters Soucouyant's weakness * Vampire Dominance - (Nosferatu) Can't be harmed by vampires below True Vampires * Create True Vampires - (Nosferatu) Can turn lesser vampires into True Vampires though bites. * Boiling Blood - (Soucouyant) Blood is scolding hot. Creatures who come in contact with blood take fire damage. Racial Class Skills *Blood Frenzy *Blood Pool *Blood Javaline *Blood Spear *Blood Sword *Blood Needle *Astral Projection *Bat Swarm *Unholy Presence *Falme Touch *Blood Blaze *Blood Healing *Blood Absorption *True Form - Allows the Nosferatu to take on their true vampire form *Life Drain *Mana Drain *Mana Essene *Life Essene *Blood Sense *Natural flight *Teleportation *Poison Bite *Fallen Angel- When the Vampire hp reaches zero the vampire comes back to life in their true form with full Hp and all skills restored, with the exception of Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel can not activate if the user is already in true form. Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Heteromorph Category:Warrior Category:Undead